(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved breast pad structure, more particularly to a breast pad structure that is simple in construction, that is easy to manufacture, that is not vulnerable to deformation or damage, that has a supporting portion giving a real feel, and that has a forming cup to provide a nice contour to the wearer's breasts.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the past, brassieres are mainly used to support and cover the wearer's breasts. Nowadays, there are various types of brassieres designed to shape and massage breasts or make the breasts look voluptuous and firm, etc. These functions of the brassieres are mostly attributed to the provision of specially configured breast pads in the brassieres. There are, however, the following drawbacks with conventional breast pads:
1. Breast pads of sponge, although easier to form, are too soft and cannot therefore provide the desired support. Less soft sponge, however, does not provide good elasticity and can easily be deformed after use. In particular, sponge material may age and become flattened after washing and drying. Short useful life is a serious problem. PA0 2. For silicon breast pads, although they have toughness and good elasticity, they are comparatively heavy and difficult to process. Besides, the material cost is high. PA0 3. As for breast pads in the form of sacs formed from a plastic film and containing a filling liquid, gas or paste-like substance, although they can give a realistic feel and has a good effect, since the fluid in the sac is freely flowing, the shape cannot be fixed to form a breast pad of nice contour.